The night that changed everything
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney and Duncan steal the PB&J and that's the night that everything changed. That's the night that Courtney decided she liked being bad and she wanted it even more! To bad Harold had to ruin the moment...


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

"So are you in?" Duncan smirked at Courtney who was hesitant but finally agreed.

"I'm in." Courtney smiled at him.

Courtney couldn't believe that she was in the fish cabin with Duncan of all people and she was going to steal food too. This was so unlike her but she knew that's why she came here, she wanted to try new things and win the money and these weren't exactly the things she thought she would be trying.

They snuck into the area where Chef and Chris were keeping the food and they grabbed everything they could carry such as Peanut Butter, Jelly, Marshmallows, Brownies, Apples and Soda. They took it back to the cabin and invited all the remaining players to join them in stuffing their faces until they puked. Duncan crossed his arms and smirked at what he and Courtney accomplished. He noticed Courtney looked ready to puke and quickly ran outside, Duncan saw Bridgette look concerned and went to help Courtney.

"I told her she shouldn't have eaten the last one..." Bridgette sighed.

"I'll go see if she's okay." Duncan smirked and walked outside to see Courtney throwing up and leaning over the wooden rail outside the cabin.

"Who knew Princess had a dark side." Duncan leaned against the wall by Courtney.

"It was just fun! It was like once I started, I just wanted to do more!" Courtney laughed. "I love this! This was the most fun I've had since I joined this show."

"Do you know what else would be pretty bad?" Duncan winked at her. "Giving me that kiss."

"I already told you." Courtney ran her fingers in his hair. "You're not my type."

"Sure..." Duncan rolled his eyes.

Courtney threw herself into Duncan's arms and he embraced her and kissed her. He knew she liked him and she knew she liked him. The next thing Duncan knew, Courtney was wrapping her legs around his waist and for the first time since he joined this stupid show, he felt right about something.

"Hey Courtney..." Duncan broke away from the kiss. "Nobody is in the guys cabin. Do you wanna go there with me?"

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" Courtney blushed. "Because if you are, I may just be willing to take a chance."

"You don't have to say that twice." Duncan carried her to the guys cabin and kicked the door open when he got there. Duncan threw Courtney on the bunk bed and the two of them made out. Duncan started to undo Courtney's pants and Courtney was taking off Duncan's shirt. This was going to be the best night of camp ever.

"Duncan, this is amazing." Courtney kissed him. "I never felt this way about someone."

"You mean for a guy who isn't your type?" Duncan kissed Courtney's neck.

Duncan was taking off Courtney's bra while Courtney started to kiss Duncan's chest as she tossed his shirt on the floor. The two were so caught up in the moment that they didn't even realize Harold had walked in until he finally spoke.

"Ew!" Harold gasped at the two. "Did you know that the contract states that sexual activities are banned from the show? Also, that was my bed and by having sexual intercourse on it, you two are being disrespectful idiots."

"The cameras aren't filming this." Duncan pulled his pants up. "So, get out!"

"Seriously Harold." Courtney covered herself up with the blankets. "Why can't you be normal?! A normal person would have seen this and left! Do you not understand privacy?"

"Do you not understand that this is the guys cabin?" Harold asked them. "Courtney wears a bra and nobody here wears a bra so she can't live here! Curse you Courtney, for not understanding the difference between males and females!"

"That's it!" Courtney put her shirt on. "You're going home tonight!"

Duncan beat the shit out of Harold and then Harold switched the votes, Courtney got sent home and she was pissed. Duncan made it his personal goal to beat up Harold. Also, Bridgette and Geoff had sex on Harold's bed just to piss him off before they voted him off.

The End.

* * *

**Best story ever. Yeah, I have no clue why I even went this way with it, I don't take things seriously apparently. I even wrote the end at the end. So, you know it's good lol **


End file.
